Compounds of formula
wherein R1 is hydrogen or a lower alkyl radical and n is 4, 5, or 6 are known in U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,175 and its divisional U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,544. The uses disclosed are: protective effect against cramp induced by thiosemicarbazide; protective action against cardiazole cramp; the cerebral diseases, epilepsy, faintness attacks, hypokinesia, and cranial traumas; and improvement in cerebral functions. The compounds are useful in geriatric patients. The patents are hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/485,382 filed Feb. 8, 2000, covers compounds of formulas 1 and 1A below. The application discloses various utilities for the compounds. This is incorporated by reference.
Compounds of Formula I
wherein R1 is hydrogen or lower alkyl and n is an integer of from 4 to 6, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof and compounds of Formula II
hydrogen, methyl, or carboxyl; or an individual enantiomeric isomer thereof; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, are useful in the treatment of insomnia (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 60/092,166 filed Jul. 9, 1998, which is incorporated here by reference).